Casino Royale Naruto Style!
by love2read69
Summary: What if the mission to clean out LeChiffre was a mission to kill orochimaru? thats what happens here! first story! oneshot! Pairing: NarutoxAnko! Summary sucks, but still read it Sakura sasuke bashing. I OWN NOTHING!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR 007/JAMES BOND…WHICH SUCKS….

A/N: First fic and first one shot. Lol first everything. Anyway please read I thought it came out pretty well. Basically 007 casino royale alternate timelin with naruto characters… enjoy…:

It was a dark night in the village of konoha. Naruto uzumaki was sitting in the hokages office, listening to her rant about some infiltration mission. Apparently, orochi-pedo had finally wisened up and found someone to control and manipulate his funds through banks. The problem? The banker had messed up badly. Apparently, he thought that he, a civilian, could outsmart the snake sannin and get away with all of his money. In a usual infiltrate and destroy mission, naruto would have no problem. But this time it was different. This time he was assigned a partner.

The snake mistress Mitarashi Anko. Usually, she would be pissed at this, but the thought of offing her teacher made her have a mini-orgasm. She wanted to gut the bastard, the one reason she was hated in the entire reason. But as she looked at her partner, she knew he had it worse. Hated off since the day he was born until the day he defeated Pein had left some scars. The beatings she witnessed and stopped with her time in anbu didn't help either. They were being briefed that orochimaru was going to meet his banker at an exclusive hotel in America, one of the newly discovered continents.

The banker had apparently had the nerve to start a poker game with a 10 million dollar buy in. 10 players. Possible 100 million dollar winning. Naruto was being spotted by the Fire Daimyo. After hearing from Jiraiya about the boys luck, it was a sound investment to say the least. And anko would be sent in to spot him another 5 million to buy back in, should it be required. They had just received their tickets and were off to this new country, their mission still clear. To take Orochimaru out.

~In America~

After a 20 hour flight, they had finally made it to their destination, Atlantic City. There was a limo with a driver witing for them. They got in and started the long drive to the casino.

~In the Limo~

Anko looked and naruto, trying to get a read, only to come up with nothing. She asked

"you ok gaki you seem a bit tense" he looked over at her, only to see genuine concern in her eyes

"im fine anko-san, just excited, is all" he said, still hiding his emotions. He had never quite bee the same since that day

-Flashback-

Naruto and sakura were out on a date having a wonderful time. They had been dating for a year by now.

An anbu came into the restaurant where they were eating. "Excuse me, but Hokage sama needs to see the two of you" he said. They paid their tab and left straight to the hokage tower. When they arrived, they were shocked to find the bloodied and bruised form of sasuke. He had been apparently blinded by overuse of his mangekyou sharingan and beaten. Then left for dead.

This had no effect on Naruto, but it did on Sakura. Seeing him so weak and in need, old feelings surfaced. She was by his side healing him of everything except his eyes, since she couldn't, in 5 seconds. Naruto attempted to stop her, but was stopped by a chakra powered slap from her. He looked at his supposed girlfriend. She looked into his eyes, then at sasuke. She knew what she wanted. She grabbed sasuke and pulled him into a deep kiss, ignoring naruto completely. After separating for air, she looked at Naruto and said "You never could compare to Sasuke-kun. You were only my backup choice. All the gifts and jewelry you bought me means nothing. You're worthless." She then spat on his face and went back to treating her sasuke-kun.

Naruto was in complete shock. The only woman he loved had just told him he was worthless. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. His eyes once so full of emotions were dead. He got up and left, still unsure of what to say. The next day the Uchiha was publically executed, and Sakura in tears. She had tried to go back to Naruto, but he completely ignored her. Her words had left a deeper scar than any kunai could. She stalked him, broke into his house, tried everything, but to no avail. If she was in his house, he would just walk out She had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

-Flashback end-

Anko looked at the gaki. She had heard what happened and had seen all of the effects it had on naruto. It took him only a day to get back to work, but she knew there was still pain. She knew there was still sorrow. She knew he was like her.

"Don't give me that crap" she whispered. "What?" he replied "I know you've been distant from everyone since what happened to haruno, but don't lie to me. You and I are alike. Both hated for something we didn't do. I can read you like a book." the rest of the car drive was quiet, him pondering her words

~at the hotel~

James, the banker, knew he was in deep shit. He knew orochimaru would kill him for his money if the leaf nins didn't work. He was a natural mathematician and a hell of a card player, but he was no match for a sannin. His only hope was tthis game. He was shaken from his thoughts as the first lime arrived, and he went out to meet the guests.

~with naruto~

Naruto was extremely tense. The words anko said ringed true. They got out of their limo to be greeted by Mr. James. They didn't say anything .they knew one slip up and they were screwed He and anko checked in and headed to their room. When they reached their room, they separated (it's a 2 bedroom suite) and went off to get ready for the game.

~with anko~

She was applying make up when naruto walked in. he was holding a beautiful deep purple dress with a neck line that showed generous amounts of cleavage it had a snake stretched out at the bottom of the dress. It looked beautiful. He looked at her and said "Need you to look like a goddess tonight so the other players pay more attention to your neckline than their cards" She smirked "is that so naruto-kun? Cause I thought I looked….good enough to eat." he laughed " you look like a goddess, but mosty mortals are fools not to see what they have with them…" he smiled and slowly unclipped a bracelet from his wrist and clipped it on heres. It was a sterling silver snake bracelet with red ruby eyes. She gasped when she saw it. She tried to say something, but he had already left.

~with naruto~

He had just finished tying his tie and was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blood red dress shirt and black dress pants, with some black dress shoes. When he suddenly heard the door open. He turned around and saw anko holding up a black blazer. She tossed it to him. "Why?" he asked. She smirked and responded "I need you to look like you belong on that table" and left. He gawked and stared at the blazer as he put it on, then only had one thought '_what the hell? Its fitted precisely to my size'_

At the poker table~

Naruto had headed down to the table . He was ignoring some swiss bank guy saying about accounts, naruto already knew what to .when his name was called, he typed in the account number and was asked to make an 8 digit password. He smirked and started typing in numbers he then sat down and was given 5 million dollar plates, 30 100,000 dollar chips, 40 50,000 dollar chips, and 50 20,000 dollar chips. He sat down as the cards were dealt. There was a 5, a 6, a 2, a queen, and a king. He looked at his cards only to see a 2 and a 3. '_only a bloody pair..' _

~with anko~

Anko walked into the room. All eyes were on her. The dress hugged all of her curves perfectly, showing off her voluptuous figure. She walked behind naruto, wrapped her arm around him, and kissed him passionately. She then slowly headed to the bar, fully aware that all eyes were on her.

~naruto~

Naruto had just lost 100,000 dollars. Yet he was still on cloud nine. He had just figured out James tell and got kissed by one of the most stunning women in the world. He called over the bartender "ill have a martini.. Three measures of Gordon's; one of vodka; half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it over ice, and add a thin slice of lemon peel." everyone at the table also ordered the same while james got desperate. A short recess was called and naruto headed over to anko.

~naruto and anko~

he arrived at the bar and grabbed his drink, taking a quick sip. She looked over to him and hugged him, whispering at him "you already lost 100,000" "you should be happy that's all" he replied "im gonna pretend to be mad at you" she said and walked off with a huff. He followed her back to his hotel room

~james~

James was recently being strangled by orochimaru himself. Kabuto had been left back in the elemental nations to keep an eye on things. He slowly licked james cheek and said "If I don't get my money, youllbe facing a fate far worse than death."

~anko and naruto~

They had gone to the hotel room only to find it opened. Naruto walked in and was attacked by a Sound Four member. Jirobo. Usually, this wouldn't have been a problem, but they weren't home. They couldn't risk jutsu. It was a melee and weapons fight from here.

Jirobo had a kunai in his hand and a katana in the other. He swung the katana with quick, fluid movements, but only managed to slice a chair in half.

Naruto had barely managed to Kawimari with that chair. If he didn't he would have been dead. He looked around only to feel a sharp pain at his side. He looked down to see a kunai impaled on his side, blood flowing freely. He grinned and pulled the kunai out. Then he charged at jirobo.

Jirobo was having fun. He knew he was gonna dodge, so he attempted to move. Keyword attempted..he looked down to see a snake summon biting into his ankle, a yellow paralyzing substance leaking from its mouth. That was the last thing he saw before his throat was sliced off by naruto

~naruto~

He had sent shadow clones to get rid of the body while anko sewed his wound up. He looked to his side and grimaces '_only damn thing I miss about the fox is the healing factor'._the fox had been absorbed fully a while back. He looked at ankos face to see tears running down her face. He smiled and wiped away her tears "hey come on….don't cry….an angel shouldn't spill tears over the unworthy.." She gasped and smiled "idiot".

~3 and a half hours later~

Naruto had long since been stitched up and made his way back to the poker game./ so far he and james were leading the charge in the game. As his 5th drink came by, he failed to see the bartender slip something into it. He then started feeling dissy and said "Deal me out". he groggily got up and ran out, not seeing the look on ankos face.

~Anko~

She had been following him back to the room but lost him. She arrived at the room only to see him in the bathroom, face down in what looked to be water, salt, and some thick, bluish substance '_venom'_ she thought and quickly summoned another snake. She extracted some venom and got started on making a specialty she learned a while back from Tsunade that neutralizes venom. She pressed her fingers to his neck to only feel a faint pulse '_please be ok'_ she thought as she force fed him the antivenom. She felt his neck again only top feel no pulse

~naruto~

He was heading towards a bright light when he heard sobs. He looked towards the light to see a female Haku waving him over, trying to get him into a hug. He saw his mom and dad there too. But those sobs he knew too closely. They were the same he cried when haku died. He turned around and headed back, only to groggily open his eyes '_anko…why is she crying?'_ he looked at her and lifter her face to meet his. "I thought I told you not to cry…angels don't shed their tears on commoners…"

~anko~ she was too late…he was out of her life…that boy…no that man was gone…she hadn't told him how she felt because of the curse seal, but now he was gone…another person she cared about dead.. Her face was suddenly liftd and she heard . "I thought I told you not to cry…angels don't shed their tears on commoners…" she gasped and looked at him. His deep azure eyes pools of comfort for her. She smiled and hugged him close to her "Idiot…don't ever scare me like that again"

~back at the table~

Naruto and anko were back down. He sat down and said "sorry. That last hand almost killed me", noticing the irritating look on james face. He looked towards the river '_a king, a queen, an ace, and a 5"_ He then grabbed all of his chips, all 40,000,000 of them and said "ALL IN", almost daring someone to calll his bluff

~james~

'_Idiot's bluffing…I can tell…'_ …"All in as well" the pot was now at 80,000,000 dollars. The dealer then said to show your cards …

~Anko~ she had seen the gutsy move….it turned her on, truth be told….and now it was the moment of truth… James lifted his cards to reveal…a five and a queen…a pair….he smirked arrogantly, but it was soon gone when naruto unveiled his cards..

~naruto~

He slowly tossed his cards to the dealer to be revealed…..everyone turned and stared…the pressure was intense…

~dealer~

'_This guy is nuts'_ he thought as he flipped the cards to reveal….an ace and a queen!

~anko~

He had just single-handedly crippled orochimarus operations …she was extremely turned on, just by this fact

~Naruto~

He cashed out as soon as he cleaned out james. He went over to anko "Lets go get something to eat, im famished." he said as he led her to a restaurant.

~at the restaurant~

Naruto was enjoying his 5th bowl of ramen and anko was on her 7th skewer of Dango. He looked at his drink and said "I think ill call It the Hebi". "Because of its sour after bite?" she retorted "no. because once you've had it, its all you want to drink…" he smirked as he saw her blush She slowly got up and walked away, unsure of what she felt and how the blond related to it

~naruto~

He saw her walk away. He knew it…he was in love with her….since day one really. but she was always so distant. He then saw a dark blur grab her asnd run off. By the time he got to the door, he only saw a note that read "_OLD STEELWORKS FACTORY ON EASTSIDE. BE LATE AND SHE DIES, NARUTO-KUN. KUKUKU….."_his eyes flashed bloodred and he only had one thought 'Orochimaru'

~at the old Steelworks factory~

Anko was tied up and sedated. She opened here eyes to see one face, her mentors "OROCHIMARU!" she spat out with disgust. He looked over to her and laughed "Well if it isn't anko chan. Hows my failure of a student?" She smirked "smarter than you, since I don't trust other people with my money." he growled "oh no..but your boyfriend, Uzumaki, will soon deliver my money himself… " he said as he saw a blood red flash from ankos left wrist.

~naruto~

He had prepared for this. He had asked the toads for a specific scroll of jiraiyas. It had a specific seal in it…the seal was designed to drain opponents of chakra reserves and keep them down at the level of gennin he then remembere something crucial. He had drawm a Hiarishin symbol on ankos wrist. It was now or never '_here I come anko-hime'_ he thought

~Orochimaru~

'_everything was going so well…then Uzumaki and that banker ruined everything..oh well..whe they find the bloody kunai, they'll think it was a local thing…I think' _he then looked over at anko "oh no..but your boyfriend, Uzumaki, will soon deliver my money himself… " he said as he saw a blood red flash from ankos left wrist. Next thing he knew, a seal was placed on his forehead, draining him of chakra and keeping his levels down '_one last choice'_ he thought as he summoned a snake and it bit naruto, draining him of his chakra and keeping it down at gennin level.

~naruto~

'_I did it!'_ he thought as he slammed the seal onto orochimarus forehead , only to feel a sting on his leg '_damn it!'_ he then drew a kunai and charged orochimaru, who had already drawn Kusanagi

~anko~

Anko watched with morbid fascination as her love and her tormentor went head to head in a dance of metal. naruto was good, but so was orochimaru…this fight could go either ways she squirmed from her bindings as she saw a slice cut into narutos left side, but he kept going.

~naruto~

'_I was just slashed in my side, but im not giving up…anko-chan is counting on me…I wont let her down..'_ he ducked under a slash and punched at orochimarus side, hitting his rib cage. The then grabbed his elbow and punched it as hard as he could, hearing it then ducked under a desperate slash from orochimaru and stabbed the kunai into his elbow, disabling his hand completely. As Kusanagi hit the floor, orochimaru was in despair. He then took out a kunai and charged at narutos back, intent on stabbing him throught the heart

~anko~

"NARUTO!" she screamed

~naruto~

Naruto picked up the sword when he heard his name shouted. He instinctually ducked and slashed to the left. Suddenly, he felt a resistance. He turned to see a gruesome sight…

~orochimaru~

'_I almost had him damn it…._' orochimaru thought. His own sword, kusanagi, was stabbed through his armpit, heart, and out his other armpit…in reality, he was dead..he looked at Uzumaki and growled "damn you boy!" he attempted to get up, onlt to fall back down…as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his breathing stopped.

_~Naruto~ _

_He looked at orochimarus dead corpse. But naruto was also exhausted. He grabbed the kunai and tossed it at ankos chair, effectively cutting through her tied wrists and freeing her..the last thing he heard before he blacked out was her voice…_

_~5 hours later~_

_Naruto awoke in his hotel room..on ankos side…he slowly got up and was gonna go to his side, when he heard the shower running and sobbing. He walked into the bathroom and saw Anko sitting in the king sized shower, still fully clothed, crying. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her "Whats wrong anko chan?" he asked. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, and pulled him into a deep kiss. She could only smile, and in a soft whisper, cried out "Its gone". he looked at her confused "whats gone?" "the curse seal…its gone…its not on my neck anymore…"she smiled and kissed him again, slowly deepening it. _

"_Im sorry ive been such a bitch to you, but it was hard…having the man you love at arms length but being stopped by a curse seal…but now its gone…and I can, without a doubt, say that I love you, Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto was stunned. She had just confessed to him…and he finally had what he always wanted. Someone to love ..someone to be loved by….he was finally happy.. He looked over at her and smiled "I love you too hebi hime"_

_~a week later, the airport~_

_Naruto and anko were together as a couple for a week, taking it slow..and naruto could tell this love would last a lifetime…They were about to board the plane when the swiss bank account manager came and asked naruto to type the password into his laptop so his 80,000,000 dollars worth of winnings could be transferred over. He looked over to Anko "Why don't you type it in?" She looked at him "I would if I knew the password darling" He smirked "of course you know it…its H-E-B-I-H-I-M-E. Hebi-hime." She smiled and kissed him passionately _

"_You know youre twice the man anyone else I know…I love you, Naruto Uzumaki" _

"_And I love you, Anko Mitarashi"_


End file.
